The King's Kotatsu
by xXDark.Lord.MeloniousXx
Summary: Kyouya sneaks over Tamaki's house with a long-awaited gift, and a long-repressed confession to make that he can't seem to find the words for. LEMON, MATURE CONTENT FOR SEXY TIMES, DO NOT ENTER IF THOU ART AFRAID OF YAOI


**MY FIRST TAMAKI x KYOUYA FIC**

**IT IS A LEMON FOR THESE TWO SEXY MOFOS, GODDAMN.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

* * *

"Kyouya,"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"I love this Kotatsu," He grinned.

Kyouya smiled humbly, "I'm glad, Tamaki,"

"You know you can't stay here long though,"

"Yes, I'm aware," He said as he looked around the room, "Where is your guardian again?"

"She is out on the first estate for a few hours. She should be back shortly, but I simply couldn't wait to see the Kotatsu you got me,"

Kyouya sat underneath it with him; in truth, Kyouya had come to Tamaki's mansion with the Kotatsu as an excuse to be close to him. He had a confession to make, and Kyouya was a proud diplomat, always foreword and eloquent. This was different, though, because Kyouya did not want it to be so formal. He wanted to convey emotion, very profound emotion, but he was not suited for such words. He was not brought up in a way that expressing inner thoughts and feelings was condoned and so his practice in expressing himself was limited and left a lot to be desired. He sighed, putting his teacup down with a timid sound against the wood,

"Yes, right. What is happening on the first estate that she had to go there?"

Tamaki's eyes didn't meet Kyouya's as he almost solemnly replied, "She is meeting with my grandmother and my father to discuss whether or not I'm to take over my father's line of work,"

Kyouya perked a brow, "Really now? So, this is a very…definitive night for you,"

"Yes, it is, but you know that I don't feel very strongly either way,"

Kyouya knew this was a lie, but didn't press the issue. A King's pride was not something to be meddled with.

"You should know that I do not either,"

"But you already told me when we were younger, Kyouya, that you didn't even expect to take over your father's work, so you didn't care,"

"I'm not talking about me,"

Tamaki looked up from his teacup in the adorable way that made Kyouya's heart skip a beat. Was it really his fault that Tamaki was so lovable? Sure, he was an idiot, but he was charming. He ran his spidery fingers over the perimeter of his cup, adding,

"I want you to know that no matter what you do with your life, Tamaki, I am honored to be a part of it,"

The blonde blushed, reaching across the table and taking Kyouya's hand. The ebony-haired teen's heart began to race at the touch of Tamaki's hands and their eyes met. Tamaki's gaze was soothing and sparkling with overflowing emotion; the look he always had when someone said something remotely sweet to him. He sighed dreamily,

"Thank you, Kyouya, and I hope you know that the same goes for you. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried,"

Kyouya simpered, "Sounds like a threat. But I'd never try to,"

As Tamaki's hand began to pull away, Kyouya's instincts took over and he reached out to take it back. Tamaki looked at him, almost alarmed. Kyouya inwardly cursed; he was usually so well mannered, usually so well monitored in action and sound, in hiding what he wanted. Tamaki tilted his head cutely,

"Kyouya…is there—"

"There is something I need to tell you, Tamaki,"

The blonde nodded, stiffening again, "Go ahead, Kyouya, you know you can tell me anything,"

Kyouya swallowed inaudibly, "Tamaki, I am not sure…I can…I do not know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what, Kyouya?"

"…I want…I want…"

_I want more for us…I want you to be mine and mine alone, damn it. I want to fuck, and I want…you to want no other lover but me. Say you'll be mine._

"I…I want…"

He trailed off, finding himself lost in Tamaki's violet eyes. The words wouldn't leave his mouth, his nerves taking over his entire brain and making him a coward.

"Tamaki!" A voice called from down the hall.

Tamaki panicked and whispered, "Get under the Kotatsu! Quick!"

Kyouya, his heart booming and mind racing, did as told and crawled under the Kotatsu. He had just slid his feet underneath the cover of the blanket when he heard the woman's voice inquire,

"Tamaki, how are you?"

"I am well,"

Kyouya sighed, picking his head up to look straight ahead. His face and groin rushed with blood at the sight of Tamaki's crotch right ahead. He was wearing light blue boxers and Kyouya assumed that it was Tamaki's pajama set-up. He swallowed…

_If I cannot say it to him, I will show it…_

Tamaki twitched a little at the feeling of Kyouya's fingers running along his knee. He excused it, thinking that Kyouya could not see under the Kotatsu.

"…since when do you have a Kotatsu?"

"I…ordered it…yes, I ordered it from the internet,"

"It arrived at night time?"

"Yes, of course, it is, uhm…from…Ebay, so it was sent at the previous owner's leisure, thus it arrived at a strange hour,"

His breath got caught in his throat when he felt Kyouya's lips press lovingly against his hairless thigh.

"Hmm," She murmured, "Well, I want to tell you about the discussion I had with your father and grandmother,"

She was leaning against the threshold, her arms in the sleeves of her kimono,

"Y-yes, please, t-tell me all about it,"

She didn't seem to react to the stammering as Kyouya kissed higher and higher unto Tamaki's smooth, ivory flesh. Perhaps that was because Tamaki was always such a bumbling mess that it was a social hiccup he was naturally forgiven for. Kyouya's hands traveled up the sides of Tamaki's boxers, beginning to lick and nip at the tender muscle and already able to feel tension in the nearing territory.

"Well, we all talked over dinner and your grandmother was avid about you not being heir. I did represent your best interests very well, I feel, and your father…he feels the same,"

Tamaki's hand began to grip his teacup violently, a bead of sweat falling down his jaw.

"R-really? So, what conclusion did you come to?" He begged; he really just wanted her to leave.

"Well, we…" She paused, looking at him strangely, "…are you okay, Tamaki?"

"I'm actually, I'm fine, really, I'm just—" He felt a swift movement remove his boxers and rush of heat made him harder, "J-j-just, just, just fine, actually," He could feel Kyouya's kisses growing wetter and higher and he was half humiliated at the idea that Kyouya could see his strained groin and half exhilarated that Kyouya may finally realize how attracted he was to Kyouya.

"I-I'm just n-n-nervous, you know? M-maybe we could discuss th-HIS—" He gasped at Kyouya licking his length, "This-this p-pressi-NG, uhm, i-issue in th-the morning?"

Kyouya smirked, taking all of Tamaki's shaft into him, his tongue drenching Tamaki's pointed warmth in eager saliva, slowly bobbing up and down. Tamaki's fists clenched on the top of the Kotatsu as the old woman stared oddly at him, but asked politely,

"Are you sure, Tamaki? This is a very important—"

"IREALIZETHESIGNIFICANCEOFTHESITUATION,BUTICANNOTCONCENTRATERIGHTNOW,SOIFYOUCOULDPLEASELEAVEMETOSLEEPWEWILLCONTINUETHISDISCUSSIONINTHEMORNING!"

She complied, nodding nervously and backing out of the room, closing the door behind her. Tamaki took his arms, throwing the Kotatsu back, the tea spilling on his carpeted floor to reveal the teen on his waist. Tamaki gasped and made a very hushed, constricted sound from his throat, his heart booming in his ears, blood pooling in his handsome face and where Kyouya's lips and tongue pleased his nerves. He gathered the energy to murmur,

"K-Kyouya, I—"

The boy pulled away slowly, licking the head to disconnect himself with a string of thick saliva. He heard another pleasured gasp and he lunged forward, kissing Tamaki roughly until they both fell back. Tamaki took his night-shirt off, breaking their kiss as he went to unbutton Kyouya's jeans. As he was doing so, and Kyouya was removing his own shirt, Tamaki said through a strangled whimper,

"Is that w-what you wanted to tell me?"

Kyouya looked at him as he took his glasses off, revealing his beautiful, ebony eyes, kissing him again; actions were more of Kyouya's forte than words of love and desire. He did try, though. He peeled his lips away, licking at the taste of Tamaki on him, both of them completely stripped before each other,

"I adore you, Tamaki,"

The blonde wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, tucking his dexterous hands into his charcoal hair,

"Save sweet stuff for later, Kyouya, I need to come,"

Kyouya cocked a brow; he was not expecting that one. He grinned anyway, even if he was wrong about something, if it was as pleasing as this, then he didn't mind. He dove in for another kiss, then traveled down Tamaki's neck, muttering between kisses,

"By that…" A kiss, "I presume," Another, "You're not," And another, "As chaste," He smiled against Tamaki's revealed nipple, kissing and licking, drinking in all of the gorgeous moans that fell from Tamaki's perfect lips before finishing, "As you make yourself seem, huh?"

He looked up at Tamaki and before he could say more, Tamaki pushed the boy over on to his back, pinning him by his shoulders,

"I'm a young man in high school, I've got stamina day in and day out. Surrounded by you all day, wouldn't you be smart enough to figure out how many times I'd have to fire off when I got home?"

Kyouya wanted to laugh, but he was slowly growing anxious at Tamaki's tight hold on him. And what it was implying.

"How could you kick her out when she was telling you something so important?"

"With you sucking on me? Is that a real question?"

"Don't you want to know, though?"

"I want you much more,"

He touched gently at Kyouya's inner-thigh, tracing his skin like constellations, not meeting his eyes until he fully memorized all of Kyouya's terrain that had been forbidden from sight for so long. He smiled sadistically, his eyes having a new and terrifying and exciting look in them; a look Kyouya was in no way familiar with. The blonde leaned down, allowing his hair to leak into the black of his friend's, their foreheads meeting and Kyouya gasped at the feeling of Tamaki's length at his opening, his thighs being bent back by Tamaki's famous, dexterous fingers.

"W-what are you—"

"Shush, Mommy," He kissed the boy sweetly, "I'll be gentle,"

"G-gentle? But-but—"

"You've already lubricated me, Kyou-chan, now be a sweetheart and bear with me for the first minutes, it can be painful,"

"A-and how would you know that?!"

"I read yaoi manga, of course," Tamaki smirked.

Kyouya wanted to slap his stupid, beautiful face. He should've guessed that a while back; probably around the time when Tamaki wanted Kaoru and Hikaru to act _too_ lovingly.

Before much more could be verbalized between them, he felt Tamaki entering him. Slowly, carefully, but he was still unprepared for such an experience. His legs wrapped around Tamaki's upper-waist, the small of his back lifted off the ground, his own waist being held by the King as he would slowly enter in further, stretch him, then pull out only to enter again. He would have forced Tamaki off normally, but the gasps and groans of pleasure that Tamaki was so clearly trying to restrain were rewarding enough to allow him to continue. As the attack went on and his own gasps became less of pain and that of pleasure, he thanked God he wasn't on top; he would have had no clue where to begin or how gentle to be. After all, he had never had a gay experience aside from the intimate moments between him and Tamaki in his most fanciful dreams. He smiled to himself, gasps and moans bouncing off the high ceiling of Tamaki's extravagant room, thinking to himself, he may not mind being bottom to Tamaki if it meant this pleasure. He watched cautiously through half-lidded eyes at one of Tamaki's hands taking hold of his boyhood, and a tight stroke timed in rhythmically with his thrusts, making Kyouya scream out. Before that noise could register in Tamaki's ears, he put two of his fingers into Kyouya's mouth, silencing him.

Kyouya looked at him pleadingly and quizzically, moaning against the boy's digits. Tamaki clearly struggled to gain the energy to reply, but explained breathily,

"They—cannot—discover us—Kyouya—your pleasure—annh—" He paused, closing his eyes, gathering himself before completing, "—makes me happy, but—they mustn't know,"

Kyouya agreed by sucking on Tamaki's fingers, closing his eyes and moaning appreciatively. Tamaki was hitting something deep inside him, begging that scream to force its way past his lips. Tamaki kept at him, no patience in him whatsoever, everything in him erupting from impulse and constricted horniness that Kyouya assumed must have waited years to be released. At a certain point, Tamaki thrust so deeply into that spot, he could do all but scream. As his head bent back, Tamaki's fingers released and trailed down his neck, over his pert nipples, exciting him further. He thrashed, his legs tightening around Tamaki, his back arching and waist bucking into Tamaki's tight hold, his moan slithering out from his stomach, his chest, through his throat and he could only bite his own hand to keep from screaming again. Tamaki seemed to enjoy that show, bringing Kyouya to a euphoric finish, and at the very sight of his best friend writhing, squirming, wet, sweaty and hot, around him and outside him, in his grip but crying just for him, thinking only of him and feeling only him; it brought him over the edge and he spilled into Kyouya, soon after collapsing onto Kyouya's chest. He simply listened to Kyouya's heart pound, closing his eyes and using his wet fingers to play with Kyouya's flustered nipples, making him whimper cutely, completely exhausted, but playful. Tamaki sat up and pulled out of him, making him gasp shortly as his muscles molded back to their normal state. He looked up at Tamaki, the blonde brushing a hand through his tuffs of blonde hair as he muttered,

"Kyouya,"

"Y-yes, Tamaki?" He huffed.

"I love this Kotatsu,"

He grinned, "I'm glad,"

"…Kyouya,"

Kyouya fumbled by his side, searching for his glasses that Tamaki ended up finding and slipping over his ears for him. He brushed his hands through Kyouya's hair, kissing him deeply, then pulling away.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"I love you,"

"I'm glad, Tamaki…I love you too,"

"You do?" He inquired shyly.

"Believe me, I was just as shocked when I figured it out,"

"Kyouya…can you sneak over more often?"

"To sit under the Kotatsu with you?"

He looked uncharacteristically like the twins in how mischievous his smile was, "…yes,"

"Any day, then…Daddy," He beamed.

After all, he was only slave to his Godly King by day. By secretive nights, the Prince of Darkness would rise up from within him and find the brightest glow of the Prince of Light, and like galaxies dancing in a destructive but incredulous pas de deux, their energies combined and the rest of the universe fell away. In awe of their starved love for each other, so eager to be filled to the brim.


End file.
